


'Tis the Season

by opti



Series: The NOLY Outtakes [8]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Christmas Smut, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tickling, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opti/pseuds/opti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The holidays are a time for giving <i>and</i> receiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

> Extension of "Eves" from the parent collection. This is the last thing that I've had backed up, so I'm gonna work on requests that I have left sitting around now.
> 
> It's unlikely that I'll post to this series next week. Happy Holidays!

The best part of April coming back to Pawnee was that she wouldn't be missing Christmas with him that year. Not only was Pawnee kind of boring without her around, some things just couldn't be replaced. All the idiots in the world that claimed their marriage was a mistake, or that they'd eventually fall out of love, were just that to Andy - idiots. I mean, it was already _years_ and they didn't hate each other. That had to count for something.

Blinking until his head felt less like a lead brick, Andy rolls over and throws his arms around April. She just keeps snoring for a while until she tries to shrug him off, stirs, and then settles back into him. Andy takes care to keep his cheek pressed into the back of her head, kissing her and sidling as close to her as possible. April chuckles and moves his hands to her stomach, a little further down, and back up to her waist. Outside, snow was falling in white cascades onto the ground and the window looked more like a solid chunk of white light than anything else.

The blizzard he asked for is apparently coming, and Andy can only smile.

April's feet kicked back and slid along his shins, all while Andy kept his grip on her waist. Christmas morning, hell any morning, was always a great time for them to just relax and stay like that. It was rare for them to find the time anymore, for them to stay in bed and be soft with one another. Gentle like Andy's hands under her shirt and on April's stomach as he threatened to dip his fingers into her pants at the absurd hour.

"Good morning," he whispers in her ear and she's clearly smiling a little. 

"Morning," she mumbles back to him and he drags his teeth lightly along her neck. 

"Could be an awesome morning," Andy tries, smiling into her neck when she gives a low laugh. 

"It is Christmas, anyways," April rolls over to kiss him, her hand running along his jaw.

Andy takes time with her in the lazy holiday morning. Every other time, every visit while she was in Washington, it's forced to be quick and rough, but Andy's had enough of that for a while. He wants to kiss her on the lips, on her jaw, down to her neck where she moans and laughs at the same time. Andy wants to feel April's hands run along his shoulders and through his hair when he catches her mouth again, wet and wanting, before going back to her collarbone and neck. 

They don't really  _make love_  that often, mostly because they both think that's a dumb way to think about sex, but every once and a while April continually pulls him back up to her mouth and her chest, not really grinding against him, relishing in his hands and his mouth moving along her. He can't complain, because to be honest every inch of his wife is perfection. From the way her back slopes and lets his hand hold her steady on him to the lidded stare he gets as he kisses down her throat to her chest. The way her natural arch makes her nipples show clearly through the thin shirt she's wearing, April's insistence on forcing his mouth around the gooseflesh there, and her resulting whines of pleasure.

"I miss this," Andy says before letting his tongue take over on her chest. 

"Me too," April responds, her grip in his hair tightening. 

"I miss you, all of you," Andy squeezes her other breast with his offhand, savoring the taste of her skin.

"Good morning," she emphasizes with heavy breaths, Andy's hands moving to fully remove the shirt bunched up along her chest.

April brings him up to her mouth again and he's unbelievably hard this early in the morning, but everything is telling him to keep kissing her - to feel her tongue, her mouth, every ounce of April he can have he wants. What he wants is to keep layering small kisses on her lips, trailing down her shoulders again, all the way to her abdomen where he can feel her breaths sizzle and a small chuckle escape her lips. Her belly flutters a bit under his mouth and Andy smiles into her, trying to ignore how close he is to the waist of her pajamas and instead focus on listening to April hum and move her legs in impatient lust around him.

Everything about her is warm and welcoming, screaming desire and want with every moan and rumble of heated breathing. Kissing around her bellybutton, Andy can't stop smiling at how it makes her squirm into a ball and bring her knees into his stomach.

"S-Stop," she laughs, his lips leaving streaks of wetness from breast to hip. "Andy!"

"I just love making you smile," Andy whispers on her skin, "and laugh, and-"

"Trust me, I want all that," April gets through without a stutter, her voice low.

In response, Andy lets another kiss fall on her and she squeals again, her eyes shut tight, before he slows down his motions. Eventually she catches her breath while Andy moves to the thin, overly long pajama pants that are the sole piece of clothing covering her. Mouthing the edge of them, Andy pulls up on the band with his mouth, letting it pop down on her skin once. April's eyes flash down to him, like the rest of her body wasn't clearly begging for him, and he chuckles to himself.

Andy's hands eventually find her pants and slip them off slowly, leaving April naked in the early Pawnee air. Still, he tries his best to ignore trailing down to the pinkish nub and the rosy expanse he wants to taste and swirl gently over and over until she screams for him. Kissing down her thighs, Andy runs a knuckle across her knee and up her inner thigh. 

"You're perfect, April. Do I ever tell ya that?" Andy says between peppered lips on her hips and towards her center. "So perfect."

"Every day, Andy. You tell me all the time," she hisses when his lips cross the scratchy bit of unshaven skin leading to her. "Say it again."

"You're perfect," Andy slurs, his mouth salivating to match her. "Everything - the best, you're the best."

April starts to respond, but the gentle placement of his lips against her clit makes the words melt into a strangled gasp. Andy closes his eyes, embracing every sensation around his mouth that he can - his hands caressing the soft skin of April's thighs until they reach her again. Between Andy's mouthful, and the suckling and nibbling, and April's incomprehensible mess of half-started sentences there was nothing but ecstasy in the air.

April's hands were indecisive, moving from his hair to her chest, roughly grasping her own breast or giving unsure movements down to his lips to try and bring herself closer. Andy tried to continue his methodical pace from before, but he's not cut out for it. It's not too long before his fingers find her lips and find entrance with one slick motion, pumping lightly and stopping with a swirl and crook of his fingers. Finally opening his eyes again, Andy watches April stare down at his mouth clamped onto her and he swears he might come in his pants from how amazing it is to have mornings like these again. 

Watching each other, Andy's two fingers continue their pace and his tongue and lips figure out what seems to be a perfect combination when April crumbles beneath him with a shuddering gasp. It takes a while, the whole arc of the orgasm, from April's initial breaths to the heaving chest, her head lolling back in the pillow and hands both shoving his face further into her, until she bucks unevenly into him, twice, and swelters to a halt. Taking the forgotten covers and pulling them over the both of them, Andy cuddles up against April and rests her whole back against him. 

"I really miss that," April laughs, and Andy kisses the back of her head with a smile on his face.

"Me too, babe. Me too," he mutters, intending to fall asleep holding April and quietly wake up hours later.

"Andy," she hums, her hand taking his and bringing it down her stomach again. 

"April," he grunts when his fingers are aided by hers in rubbing her flesh in awkward circles until April pushes back against him and arches her neck forward. "I'll make you come as many times as you want."

"Love you," she moans and April's pressing his fingers inside for him until her own hands feel shaky next to his. 

"Love you too," he grumbles and April tightens around his fingers again, her back driving his erection straight along her until the friction nearly ruins him. 

They sit like that for a while, Andy's hand still moving along her likely overly sensitive skin and playing with her idly. She looks completely worn from Andy's position, and he does want to fall asleep with her in his arms and blissful like this, but he has to do something about the now uncomfortable erection. But April doesn't let him, instead grinding against him lightly and causing him to slide along her lower back and her ass in amazing fashion. Too much of that and he would just come all over her back, something neither of them wanted. 

Pulling himself away from her, Andy tries to focus on anything else but all he can really see anymore is the bare skin of her shoulders and the indent of her spine his cock had been running along just moments before. Letting his mouth take control, Andy's soon kissing down that curve until he's halfway down her back again. April shivers under him and the pleasant shaking makes Andy twitch in his pants. Turning around, April rests on her elbow and gives him that same lidded stare and Andy's eyes take too long to break off from her breasts and the parting of her legs to think of much else.

"Were you really about to go down on me again?" she asks, almost a little incredulous and her eyes misted with desire.

"Maybe," Andy shrugs, licking his lips absentmindedly. 

"What, you're just gonna jerk off while I sleep or something?" April chuckles. "No way." 

"Well, I wasn't gonna _ask_ -" 

He starts talking but April's abrupt grip on his balls through the sweatpants shuts him up immediately. April's hands are another thing he misses, another amazing part of her that he's sadly been without, and Andy's reminded of why when she hurriedly rids him of his own pants. April turns herself around on the bed, her naked form sliding down to let her mouth catch his head in reverse with the underside getting amazing friction from her teeth and the ridge of her palate. 

Andy always assumes that she'll just get bored giving him head, or just not do it at all, but when April scoots closer to him to wrap her fingers around the base of him and take him deeper with hurrying gulps his body forgets everything but her mouth. Her lips drag spectacularly along his shaft and watching her head bob along his length is somehow the best part of everything, at least when she's not looking at him because her  _eyes_ are really the best part, and the wetness of her saliva is intoxicating.

Watching her body lying just next to him, her legs moving apart in some instinctual begging, Andy immediately pulls the rest of her on him without warning. The abrupt movement makes April choke on him momentarily, a gagging reflex coming harshly out of her, but she only stops for a moment before giving a muffled laugh - a laugh muffled by his dick, Andy thinks and smiles at. Spreading her a little with his fingers, Andy darts in once again to press his tongue inside of her.

"Fuck," April grunts after she pops off of him, her hand taking over and utilizing the slick length. "I think I-I love Christmas." _  
_

Andy just grumbles and hums along her lips, mouthing one dripping length of flesh until he's covered all of her and sucks attentively. April strokes him a few more times lazily, Andy's head so close to bursting that he's amazed just simple restrictions of his gut is keeping him from shooting all over April and the bed. Focusing on her instead, tightening his stomach all the while, Andy runs his tongue as far from end to end as he can, his hands stuck on her ass and refusing to let go.

Assuming that he'll end with her hand, something Andy's more than happy to welcome with all of the harshness and nails April provides for him, Andy groans into her pussy when she takes him all the way back into her throat again. He can feel the saliva well up around him, his head totally submerged in her, and pull out with a drastic sweep along her tongue until she's engorging herself on him over and over. Andy grunts with each deep venture into her mouth, his dick totally encapsulated in April's mouth in such quick succession that he doesn't have time to warn her that he's coming. 

With a titanic release, Andy comes upwards, the spray onto her tongue rolling over his dick and being used for extra lubricant as she tousled her hair and kept going. Each fold of her throat sent him a new wave of pleasure, spitting more into her mouth and eventually listening to April breathe through it as she swallowed around him. All the while, his mouth had stalled on her until she pushed back into him forcefully and Andy resumes his attentions.

She keeps his dick firmly in her hand, squeezing him like a stress ball when she comes again in a hoarse breath. Her orgasm tightens around him, even sending a little sweetly acrid fluid along her lips for him to suck down a moment later. April unhooks from his chest and turns around in bed again to lay her cheek on his chest. 

"Merry Christmas," Andy chuckles, rubbing her shoulders and kissing her head with his stained lips. 

"Best Christmas," April smiles against his chest as her fingers tap along his stomach. 

"Definitely the best gift I'll get," and April smacks his stomach playfully, a loud popping noise causing them both to laugh. 

She turns around and he envelops her in his whole body, spooning her until their breaths are even and not racked with the highs of the morning sex. Maybe at some point this  _would_ get old, and maybe Andy wouldn't want to hold and be held by his wife, but for now he was going to bury his face in her black hair and take comfort in a sleepy Christmas morning.

"Really did miss you, y'know," he mumbles into the back of her head. 

"I know, Andy," she sighs, but he knows that affectation too well to believe she's actually annoyed.

"Not just the sex and stuff, though that's awesome," and April bumps backwards into him, both of them giving small laughs, "and I just, y'know, it's awesome to do this stuff again."

"Love you," April says again, softer than before when his hands trailed down her stomach. 

"Love you too," Andy returns, kissing her again and closing his eyes.

Nestled together like that, they eventually slip off into a short sleep. Andy's mind is perforated with pleasant dreams that all result in the same thing - waking up with April next to him, smiling, and repeating the morning over and over again. Even with the bustling blizzard outside, Andy couldn't fathom a better Christmas than this one. 

**Author's Note:**

> What is life without kudos and comments? Nothing, I tell ya (not really, but this seemed sufficiently self-serious).


End file.
